kann Liebe ewig?
by xxpatixx
Summary: zero ist die Yuki verlassen und in die USA, was geschehen wird, finden Sie es heraus kanameXyuki


Kapitel 1

"Yuuki jetzt mach schon! Früher oder später musst du da eh raus kommen!",erklärte der Rektor.  
"Nein Vater! Ich will nicht!", schrie Yuuki. Sie trauerte immer noch aufgrund Zeros Todes, da sie selbst die Schuld bei sich sah. Sie dachte sie würde klar kommen, dachte dass der Tag nie kommen würde an dem er zu einem Level- E werden würde. Doch er kam und so tötete sie ihren besten Freund; er war schließlich wie ein großer Bruder. Sie machten alles gemeinsam- sie schleifte ihn sogar mit zum shoppen.

"Oh Zero! Es tut mir leid! Es tut mir so unendlich leid! Ich hätte einen anderen Weg finden sollen!", flüsterte sie zu sich selbst.

"Es gab aber keinen anderen Weg meine liebe Yuuki." Sie drehte sich und entdeckte Kaname; er hielt eine kleine Box in seinen Händen. Eigentlich dachte sie, dass sie die Tür verschlossen hätte, sodass niemand hätte hinein kommen können.

"Wie bist du-"

"Liebes, du glaubst doch nicht etwa, dass mich eine verschlossene Tür von dir fernhalten könnte, oder?", sagte er als er auf Yuuki zuschritt. Kaname setzte sich auf ihr Bett; Yuuki stand auf und sah ihren Senpai an.

"Ich war besorgt! Du bist nun schon drei Tage hier drin und kommst nicht heraus. Gegessen hast du auch nicht. Schau wie blass und dünn du bist. Du musst essen." Nach dem Gesagten drehte sich Yuuki weg.

"Du bist aber auch blass!", sagte sie, schaute ihn dennoch nicht an.

"Schon, nur bin ich ein Vampir und du nicht!", offenbarte er während Kaname einen Arm um Yuuki legte.

"Du vermisst ihn wirklich, oder?", fragte er. Das Mädchen nickte.

"Ja. Er war der große Bruder den ich nie hatte.", legte sie dar und ließ ihren Kopf auf Kanames Schulter ruhen. Es fühlte sich so gut an nun bei ihm zu sein. Er war schließlich schon immer so nett zu ihr.

"Du weißt, das der Rektor dich in die Vereinigten Statten schicken wird, richtig? Nun, um genau zu sein New York." Als Antwort nickte die Gefragte.

"Er wollte ja, dass ich mit Zero gehe, aber nun denkt er es ist besser so, trotzdem alleine zu gehen, sodass ich über den Verlust Zeros hinwegkommen kann. Wenn ich weiterhin hier bliebe, würden nur zu viele Erinnerungen hochkommen.", sagte das Mädchen.

"Wann wirst du uns verlassen?", fragte er.

"In zwei Wochen, zunächst möchte er, dass ich den neuen Aufsichtsschülern ihre Aufgaben zeige."

"Gut. Hier ist ein frühes Abschiedsgeschenk für dich." Kaname entließ sie seinem Griff und gab ihr die Box. Um die verborgene Halskette zu finden, öffnete sie das Objekt. Es sah aus wie ein Fangzahn, auf welchem einige rote Rubine waren.

"Ich kann das nicht annehmen, Kaname- senpai.", sagte Yuuki und legte es wieder zurück. Sie liebte das Geschenk, aber es war ihr zu schön und kostbar, als dass sie es akzeptieren wollte.

"Nein, ich möchte dass du es hast! Es ist seit Generationen durch meine Familie gegangen. Immer wurde es dem Ältesten Sohn gegeben, welcher es der Person geben sollte, die er am meisten umsichtigte. Mein Vater gab es meiner Mutter, bevor sie heirateten und sie gab es mir, als sie der Meinung war ich wäre bereit gewesen.", endete er schließlich und hob den Kopf Yuukis an; ein wenig Fröhlichkeit fand sich in den Augen des Mädchens, was Kaname auch erkannte. Er nahm die Kette und legte sie Yuuki um.

"Sie steht dir! Ich habe heute keinen Unterricht mehr, deswegen werde ich dir etwas zu essen besorgen.", führte er fort, als er ihre hand fasste und sie aus dem Raum führte.

xXZwei Wochen späterXx

Yuuki befand sich nun mit Kaname, ihrem Vater und Yori am Flughafen und gab ihrer Freundin eine letzte Umarmung.  
"Mach́s gut Yuuki und pass auf dich auf. Lass dich von New York nicht unterkriegen." Die Angesprochene nickte.

"Danke und du auch. Viel Glück bei den Rundgängen.", offenbarte das Mädchen und entließ Yori ihrer Umarmung.  
Dann umarmte sie ihren weinenden Vater. "Oh Yuuki, mein Kind, die ich immer lieben werde. Ich werde dich vermissen! Pass auf dich auf und komm so schnell wie möglich wieder, wenn es dir besser geht."

"Ja Vater. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde wieder kommen!" Nun war es an der Reihe Kanames und Yuukis sich zu verabschieden. Ihr Vater wusste, dass beide dafür alleine sein wollten.

"Yori na komm, wir können ja im Auto auf Kaname warten." Yori Verstand die Nachricht und ging mit dem Rektor fort.

"A-auf wieder sehen Kaname- senpai. Danke für die Kette. Ich werde sie nie abnehmen!", sagte sie, als sie das Geschenk hervorholte und so zeigte, dass sie das Objekt trug. Dann umarmte auch Kaname sie.

"Sei vorsichtig, Liebes! Vergiss nicht, dass ich hier auf dich warte." Gerade als Yuuki etwas erwidern wollte, stoppte sie, da sie Kanames weiche Lippen auf den ihren fühlte. Zunächst war sie überrascht, schloss dann jedoch ihre Augen und erwiderte den Kuss. Doch auch lösen tat sie ihn, da sie vernahm, dass ihr Flugzeug in fünf Minuten starten würde.

"Ich werde dich vermissen Kaname- senpai!", sagte Yuuki, als sie losrannte, nicht wissend, wann sie ihn das nächste mal wieder sehen würde.


End file.
